The choice's
by The Blue Biblioprincess
Summary: Four choices, four worlds, Space, might, mystery, and human. One girl, Maya. One boy, Calvin. One tiger, Hobbes.One snow leopard, ice.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own C&H! I only own the academy, and the OC's and aliens**

Calvin glared at the girl who lived down the street from him.

No, not Susie, Maya was the girl who was down the street.

She had just moved in, from where? No one knows.

Caaaaaaaaaalviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Calvin turned and went, grudgingly to his mom.

What is it? he asked.

You are going to go play with the girl down the street, do you understand?

Yes, he said, groaning.

_The intrepid explorer Space Man Spiff, has been sent to meet the Zarglocks in battle._

_His radar suddenly started beeping, signaling that that the Zarglocks were here._

_Spiff fired his guns at the Zarglock ships, but to no avail._

_His small red ship was caught in a beam of light, and taken away to the Zarglocks planet, Zar._

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Maya

**I don't own C&H!I only own Maya, Ice, the Zarglocks, Zar, and the ships.  
**_

Its time Ice, we must do this, there is no other way. Maya lifted her head and said the words that would take them into _his _worlds.

_Space, might, mystery and human._

_The choices that have defeated the bravest man,_

_are now in Calvin's hands._

The boy down the sidewalk vanished, as did Hobbes and Ice, and Maya.

_Spacegirl Night sped through the dark regions of outer space._

_A bright red ship sped in front of her, the ship was headed straight for a formation of ten Zarglock ships, there was no way he would not be caught. _

_Night sped forward but it was too late, he had been caught._

_She found herself caught in the same ray of light as him, and was taken to Zar._

**I hope you like it! **


	3. And then they were human

Hobbes jerked his head up when he heard a smooth, feline, voice coming from the doorway.

"Come with me".

Why? Hobbes didn't know this-this _leopard._

Hobbes had always scorned leopards, they seemed to think they were better then tigers, when weren't.

"Hobbes-I suppose your wondering how I know your name, do you know mine?"

Ice, he said, "Ice? is it really you?"

Hobbes had met Ice a long, long time ago, in the Academy For Young Magic Toys.

They had not seen each other since they had chosen what they would do.

"Hobbes, what do you want to do, never see Calvin again, or to join him?"

Hobbes was speechless, he had never dreamed that this would happen.

"I'll join Calvin." Ice looked at him for a long moment.

"Very well then." She said, and walk towards Hobbes.

He gulped, not knowing what to do.

You are Spaceman tiger, explorer of the universe.

I am Spacegirl leopard, adventurer.

They were now human.

**Drama!**


	4. We knew, I knew, He knew, We both knew

**Almost two months since I updated*shifts eyes* Well, here you are, the reference-ridden chapter. 209 words. **

Spacegirl Night was tied to a wall, no, not tied.

Chained.

She stared blankly at a maze in front of her, sluggish shapes moved hazily before her eyes.

The walls of the maze seemed to be made out of something clear, covered with wires.

Voices danced in her head, but she knew that everyone here could hear them.

"Ash nasht Night gorbtul Spiff, Tiger, Leopard nacht infgersred fregterswagertyed!"

She blinked when she heard the names.

_Night, Spiff, Tiger, Leopard..._

_Us! The products of an imaginative 40-year-old man and a 9-year-old girl!_

_Calvin-Spiff_

_Hobbes-tiger_

_That is what was haunting me in other...places._

_I knew him when I saw him..._

_He knows me, in the deepest, most hidden corner of his mind._

_I must bring back, away from the dark corners he has unconsciously fled. _

She closed her eyes, and gripped a small stone set in metal on her left palm, and twisted it around, instantly, everything around her turned gray, and unmoving, sparks flying off the wires froze in midair.

She had frozen time.

Within seconds Night was on the floor, and breaking through the maze, not caring which wires she tore.

She had to gt to Spiff.

Earths fate depended on him.


	5. Science is confusing, and timefreeze

_Whats...happened...to...me?_

_Why...cant...I...move?_

_Everything is gray...but why?_

_I cannot move, the one with the...Death Ray...he is frozen...so is the ray..._

Spiff was stiff, staring ahead, his eyes unblinking, his head jerked forward.

He could hear, see, smell, and think, but not feel, or move, or talk.

_A sidewalk..._

He was confused; why was he having memories of the far past, long forgotten, hundreds of years ago?

_Him yelling about ivy..._

It was as if a lightning bolt shot through him; the boy in the ivy was _him!_

He was two thousand years old!

_No...I'm not...real?_

_But real is fake, and fake is real, so why even bother?_

"Spiff! Spiff!"

He was jolted out of his thoughts, as a saw out of the corner if his eye, a girl.

She wore her black hair short, and wore the uniform for Spacegirls;

Brown knee-high boots, gray pants, a navy blue shirt, and a black cloak.

The uniform was designed to blend in with anything and everything, and he could barely see her now.

She pulled out of a pocket a purple stone, set on a round metal thing.

"Here, wear it and you will be able to control time, and not be stuck in paused time."

She slid it onto his right hand, as it was attached to a glove, which melded to his shirt.

He gasped, and realized he could move again.

She pulled out a round container, and tossed him a matching glove, only this one had a white rock in it.

"That is to counter the affects of time, so you don't age, and can't get injured while time is paused, etc, etc." She said, lifting up her own right hand, showing him a white stone set in the dark gray glove.

"Er, um..." Spiff said, as the girl rubbed at the chains with the tip of a small knife.

"Night, but my real name is Maya. Maya Night." She said, as his right ark dropped to his side and she set to work on his left.

"Night, wont people ask when they see the stones?" Spiff asked, cocking his head.

At this, Maya laughed.

"Oh come on! I thought of that! This world is governed by science and magic, so the time-stones can control time with magic, and they are masked by an equation you would not understand, and then we put 5, the result of the equation, next to 15, and the result is 20, and we mix it with the chemical equation 12.345.782, which we turn into a substance similar to water, but is a chemical, and we call that W.C.15, because its a mix of chemical water and chlorine, and we equal it to the number 15, then dump the stones in and have robots immune to acid get them out after they are invisible to all but those frozen in time, and to those who are wearing the glove with the stone on it." She said, and with a flick of her wrist, she freed Spiff.

"Er, Maya?" He said, standing up.

"Yes?"

"What language was that in?"

"English." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. What dialect?"

"OURS! And get moving, I'm running out of timefreeze, we've been frozen equal to an hour."


End file.
